Pathways to Peace
by SunRise19
Summary: When John Smith and a group of men are captured by a neighboring tribe, the way to peace may be broken. However, the way to achieve peace can be expected or unexpected. Each person in life must make a choice as to what path they will choose..PLZ RR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all!

I've decided to start a Pocahontas fanfic. I've recently gotten on this Pocahontas obsession as of late, watching anything I can get my hands on. I've truly missed this community of readers and writers. After many many years of strictly writing one-shots, an idea for a full-length story has come to mind. (Though, I will always and forever write one-shots.)

Please do not hesitate in leaving feedback! I truly appreciate any reviews.

I hope you will enjoy this!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Pocahontas. Disney owns the movie rights; history knows the true story of Pocahontas and John Smith. I also know the history; I just like to have fun with the characters from the movie above.

-…-…-….-…-…-

The warriors stretched his arms above him as in one quick moment they were securely tied above his head. The man trying to not wince as his shirt was sliced from his already bruised and beaten body.

Captain John Smith briefly bowed his head; his mind already trying to think of any way that he could possibly escape his current situation. There was no one here that knew him, no one to neither save him nor speak for him on his or Powhatan's behalf. The captain knew what was to be expected of him as he felt the unmistakable sharp lash of something hitting his back. He could feel the droplets of blood slide down his legs as he struggled to keep standing.

There was no Pocahontas, and for this fact John was grateful. They had already been through so much, this would only add to it. If this was how it was all going to end, he knew it was best she not see anything at all.

'No.'

John mused as he tried his bindings, he being not surprised when they did not give.

'It is better she does not see this.'

The captain watched as a tall older warrior approached his bound figure. John's eyes narrowed as the man, with a dark look in his eyes touched the blade of his own knife to his throat.

"Say your name."

The man commanded as the crowd fell silent and the captive swallowed.

"I tell you to do something," the chief spoke in broken English as a trickle of blood slid down John's neck, "Tell us what your name is now."

"John," the captain spoke as forcefully as he could, "John Smith. I tell you the truth that.-"

His sentence was sharply interrupted by a heavy backhand across the face leaving him with a quickly swelling left eye.

"I only told you to state your name. Why do you come to this territory? We are not like Powhatan, weak and easily dissuaded from our ways."

"We came here in peace," John began his voice low, "Powhatan is my brother for I saved his life. Powhatan's people and mine are united by.-"

"I do not care! No longer does this matter! You know the law!"

The captain recognized the flash of rage in the warrior's eyes before the knife slashed a gash in his chest. The action seemed to start up the crowd as the man stepped away, crossing his arms over his front before smirking at his prisoner.

"God have mercy," he silently prayed as the sunlight disappeared behind the clouds and the chanting along with the drum beats began.

..-...-...-...-...-

It did not matter how long she lived with this tribe, the woman simply could not forget her own people. She knew that her marriage to the chief's eldest son of the Massawomack tribe would insure peace, just as Pocahontas's marriage to John Smith insured the peace between her original tribe and the settlers.

Sighing, Nakoma placed down the garment she had been mending as her husband entered the hut.

"Good evening Hassun," she greeted as he silently knelt by the fire.

"Bandage my hand," he replied as he held out said hand.

The woman nodded as she silently gathered her supplies before kneeling at her husband's side.

"How was the hunting today?"

The native asked as she began to clean her husband's wound, "This looks like a..."

"It is a slash from a knife," he answered, "We captured a white intruder along with some other men in our borders. He and the men claim to come in peace however we all know how false.-"

"Hassun," she interrupted him as he glared, "If our people harm these men we will not only have the Powhatan's to deal with but the Whiteman's people. I have seen the weapons that they have..."

She let her voice trail off as her husband narrowed his eyes, "Do you doubt me? Do you not think I can keep you safe?"

"Not at all," she replied as she started wrapping his hand, "However, are tribe is not big enough. These people will not be easy to defeat."

Hassun sighed as his look softened as he gazed at her. The man moved to embrace her form, he gently kissing her cheek.

"Has anyone ever told you that you speak too much?"

Though his tone was light, Nakoma could sense his underlying meaning. Though Hassun had never been directly cruel to her, his attitude was still not very friendly towards his wife.

"You can come with me tomorrow. My father is requesting that everyone attend."

"May I inquire as to what we are asked to attend?"

Nakoma asked as she turned towards the fire in order to fetch the pot of stew from the flames. After serving her husband they ate in silence before he answered her question.

"The execution of the prisoners. That is, if they are not already dead from our treatment."

Nakoma sharply looked up, "Hassun please, I beg you to reconsider this move. After all, is not our marriage the reason for the peace between Powhatan and this tribe?"

"It is," he nodded, "However, we did not make peace with the whites."

"Hassun," Nakoma tried again as she could hear the underlying fear in her voice, "Pocahontas has married a Whiteman and you know that the whites and-."

"Pocahontas," he spat her best friend's name as he clenched his fist, "She is nothing but a whore who would lay with any man if it suited her or her father."

"That is not true!"

Nakoma protested, "She has done so much for her people-."

"What has she done? I will tell you the only thing that woman has done was to lie on her back and allow a white savage to spread her legs. You know it is true, that whore is a traitor to your people and you sit there and defend her?"

He was raging at her as Nakoma straightened, forbidding the tears from falling as Hassun degraded her friend's good name. The woman dare not speak until she could control her emotions as she cleared her throat.

"My husband," she said after a moment of silence, "Surely, your father must know of the agreement between the white men and my original tribe. If we harm these people it will incite war. They will find and murder us all."

"We want war. Let them come, we and our brothers to the north and west will be ready for them."

Nakoma tried hard to fight the deluge of tears that threatened to fall down her tan cheeks. The native knowing that if her husband spoke the truth that it was quite possible that the Powhatans and the whites could be destroyed.

"Let us not speak of it until tomorrow," Hassun declared as he turned her face towards him, "Do not cry my wife. All will be settled in a few days. This is a good thing Nakoma; the Great Spirit has finally given us a chance to drive these white devils out of our midst's forever. You will see."

He finished his speech as Hassun gently yet firmly pushed her back onto their sleeping mats. The native barely registering that he was untying her dress or that his hands gripped her body. The young woman was to busy clenching her brown eyes shut as she felt him begin the dance that was as old as time.

It was not until afterwards when her husband was asleep that she silently cried, releasing the tears that she had been forced to keep at bay for what felt like years.

All had been so well after Pocahontas's marriage, and then the Massawomacks had started making trouble. Since neither Pocahontas nor John wanted war, Nakoma had offered to marry Hassun after much discussion.

"I will be alright," she had said before the wedding ceremony, "I have at least spoken with him. We seem to have a lot in common and although he is a bit serious and stoic I truly do not mind that."

"Of course you do not," Pocahontas had replied as the light banter between childhood friends continued for a few more moments.

That had been nearly a year ago, and relations had already begun to unravel. Not because of the Powhatans, however the blame she knew was on Hassun and his father.

Trouble that up until now Nakoma had not seen how far her husband and father-in-law were taking it. Though she knew it could be for naught, Nakoma silently arose and slipped on her native dress.

"Forgive me," she whispered as she gazed at Hassun's sleeping form before exiting the hut.

The woman followed the flames from the burning fires as she made her way towards the torturing grounds. No matter the tribe, the woman always loathed these events and the feeling grew stronger as she neared the scene. She could already view the torturing poles and could see the shadows of men that had been bound, their chests bare and arms pulled taut.

The native woman stopped at the edge of the firelight, concealing her shadow as the gruesome dance continued in front of her. Throngs of people blocked her view as her eyes strained to see past the blood and smoke.

It only took a moment before Nakoma stepped silently in to the circle of the firelight, she straitening her form as she neared the first prisoner, a determined look on her countenance.

-..-…-…-…-…End of Chapter 1.-…-…-…-…-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all!

Here is chapter 2, I hope you will enjoy this! As always, all thoughts, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! They truly keep me motivated to continue this story through the busyness that is my life. *smiles*

Thank you for reading, please do not hesitate in hitting that little review button on your way out. Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything at all.

..-…-…-…-…-…-

Chapter 2:

He had lost all sense of time.

The captain had given up trying to check the sky in order to see how close dawn was closing in on him and his men. Though he was far from resigning himself to his fate, John could not be sure when the final blow or slash would come. The young man had simply lowered his head and thus made no sound as the torturing continued, the pain nearly making him numb to everything around him.

The only feeling he was certain of was the feeling of sorrow as he thought of the two young native boys that he, Jack and Thomas had brought with them. Though Jack Quinsy was one of the leaders of Jamestown, John felt more responsible to look after the young natives.

Nootau and Akando had recently past the tests that all young Powhatan warriors had to endure. The chief had thought it good experience in diplomacy that they accompany John and the others on this journey.

'Some diplomacy.' John thought as he watched out of the corner of his eye a hand rise towards his shoulder getting ready to inflict another wound.

"Drop it!"

It all happened so quickly that the captain was not sure of what had taken place until he felt a warm body lean against his cold one. Whoever was leaning against him hissed in pain as there hand now sported the gash that was meant for him.

"What are you doing?"

A male's voice inquired as John leaned his forehead against his rescuer's shoulder.

"What are you doing? What are all of you doing?"

The captive blinked in surprise as the voice reached his ears. It sounded familiar to him, though he could not place it.

"Go back to your hut," the man spoke, "You are not required here."

"All of you," the woman was shouting now as the crowd and music fell silent at her words, "I demand this treatment be stopped at once. Enough blood has been shed for the evening. These prisoners must be questioned and then there blood will flow in the morning."

Murmurs filled the air as the native glanced around her at the bound men, her heart quickly filling with hurt, rage and betrayal.

She could see two people from her own tribe, bound in the same way as the man who leaned against her form. The woman briefly closed her eyes, seeking to control her anger as she shook her head in disgust.

"Release them," Nakoma ordered as she swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat.

'Hassun.' Nakoma thought as she gritted her teeth in anger. The woman blinking in surprise as a person from the crowd spoke.

"What orders do you have to release these men?"

Thinking quickly, a plan began to form in the native's mind. If her husband and father-in-law were not interested in cementing the peace, it did not mean that she wasn't. Even though her actions were about to go against everything she knew and was taught, the native was certain of one thing at that moment.

She had to stop what would undoubtedly be a bloody and costly war.

"I have orders from my husband," she stated matter-of-factly, "He has ordered that they be taken to a hut and be allowed to rest until the morning when they are to be executed."

"Why didn't he come and tell us this himself?"

"He was tired so he sent me," was Nakoma's reply as she prayed it would go unchallenged, "Do you question your future chief?"

This inquiry caused more murmurs throughout the crowd as the woman bent to retrieve the knife that had fallen to the ground. Reaching up, the native cut the bindings that held one of the captive's arms to the torturing post.

"You must stand and walk," Nakoma said in English in to his ear as John leaned against her, "You have to walk and follow me."

It was then the prisoner raised his head, the native staring in to a face she had not seen in many moons.

"Nakoma?"

The man inquired as his good eye blinked at her stunned, "Well, I first get saved by Pocahontas and now you. I must have that affect on the Powhatan women."

A tiny smile tugged at his mouth before him wincing in pain as the man ever slowly brought down his freed arms. If ever there was an occasion where he wished he could yell out in pain however could not now was that time.

It took a moment for the young woman to recover from her shock before she gasped, "John Smith?"

The prisoner flinched as he gave a quick nod of his head as Nakoma helped him take a few steps forward. The throng of people around her seem to get the hint as one by one they released the other prisoners.

It was slow going for them, John and the others needing help as they slowly made their way towards the hut. Despite the strange, surprised and even some angry looks that Nakoma received they did not question her as one by one the men were laid on beds of fur.

To say it was difficult for Nakoma to gently lay John onto the warm sleeping mat was an understatement. Her heart went out to him as he gritted his teeth in pain in order to bring out his arm to keep his beaten back from hitting the earth.

"I'm sorry," Nakoma whispered as John's eye briefly clouded over before he breathed normally again, "I am so sorry…"

"D-Don't worry, not your fault," the man managed as Nakoma got to her feet in order to check on the other captives.

She saw in slight relief that the two men called Thomas and Jack were not as hurt as John. The young woman could not understand why such treatment was warranted on the captain as she neared the two boys.

"What are your names?"

The woman spoke in her language as one of them opened his eyes.

"I am Nootau," he replied, "The other is Akando."

"Chief Powhatan sent us," the other said as Nakoma surveyed there injuries. The woman noting that although all of them had gotten the same torture, nothing appeared to be broken or out of place. Her main concern was now the loss of blood and poison getting in to the deep wounds that lined there torsos, arms and shoulders.

"I will come back," she spoke as five pairs of eyes watched her movements as she neared the door, "Stay strong…"

Her dark eyes fell on the two natives, her own people as she quickly left the shelter. Her steps carrying her towards Tuka's longhouse that was placed some distance away from the torturing grounds.

To say that she was upset could not even begin to describe how she felt. Since the men were safe for the moment, the desperate feeling from earlier had slowly subsided. Leaving in its place fear and betrayal. Fear of the consequences of her and the Massawomack people's actions and betrayal of her and Hassun's reason for their marriage. Though Nakoma had grown fond of him over the months, the sting of his apparent rejection of her by inflicting her people with wounds and threats drove a deep pain in her heart.

Pain that she fought to ignore as she neared the medicine man's home.

-…-….-…-

"Please," Nakoma now found herself standing in front of the old medicine man as his hard expression looked at her form.

"Please Tuka;" Nakoma tried again, "I am certain these men have done nothing wrong. Nothing to incur the treatment that has befallen them."

The old man raised his eyes towards the top of the hut before settling on her once more, "What has happened? Child, why are you covered in blood? Are you alright?"

Nakoma forced her tears back as she replied, "Tuka, have you not heard? The warriors, the warriors have captured some men that have done nothing wrong. They have tortured them; I did something I knew I should not have…"

Her voice trailed off, the woman sinking to her knees so overcome with emotion as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I went against everything that I have ever been taught, I stopped the torturing. I told them it was Hassun's orders, however it was not."

The man's expression was grave as he replied, "Hassun will not like this when he finds out. Why did you act in such a way?"

"Tuka," Nakoma's eyes turned pleading as she wiped a hand across her face, "Tuka, I may not know all my people's rules for diplomacy, however I am certain of one of them. Just before Powhatan goes to a place he sends a handful of men before him. I have a feeling chief Powhatan will be here in a few days. If he sees not only two of his young warriors as well as his son-in-law tortured…"

Again her voice trailed off, the woman praying to the spirits that Tuka would see her reasoning. It took a moment for the man to reply as he sighed.

"Nakoma," he gently said as he knelt to her level, "There is nothing I can do about this situation. You know that Hassun and our chief Otaktay want to see war with the white settlers."

"Not my people," Nakoma answered, "I married Hassun to insure the peace and he goes and betrays me?"

Tuka sighed, "Nakoma, if what you are saying is true you best go and tell Hassun of what you have done."

"I will, I will take full responsibility for my actions. However, I need to treat these men. I know enough from my people's medicine man and from your training."

The young woman stood as she watched Tuka bow his head in thought. After a period of silence he also rose to his feet.

"Go on, I have seen nothing."

"I will take full re.-"

The old man swiftly walked away from her towards the other side of the longhouse. The young native waited as he kept his back to her. After a few minutes of gazing at the old man she hesitantly walked over to the place where the clean herbs and bandages were securely kept. It did not take long for her to gather what she needed the supplies making a nice bundle that she could carry in her arms.

"Thank.-"

"Where is your husband?"

Tuka interrupted Nakoma with a question as she neared the door, "He is sleeping."

"You have much to explain when he awakens," he replied as he nodded as if confirming his statement.

"I know," Nakoma quietly said as she exited the hut.

Her arms not the only things weighted down as she walked back towards the prisoner's longhouse in the dead of night. Though dawn was still a few hours away, her mind and body fought to keep her emotions in check. Others needed her now, possibly both sides as the peace of the land now rested precariously on her shoulders.

-…-….-…-End of Chapter 2…-…-…-…-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all!

Here is chapter 3, I do hope you will enjoy this! Life has been pretty busy, school pretty much owns me until March 20th when we get our spring break.

Thank you all for your comments, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas please feel free to leave them in a review or send them to me via a private message. Your reviews truly keep me motivated and they mean a lot! Thank you very very much!

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything, I'm just using the characters for my and the readers entertainment.

-.-..-…..-…

Chapter 3:

It did not take long for her to reach the entrance of the small hut that housed the five men. Slipping inside the warm structure, she was relieved to see that no farther harm had come to them and yet no one had bothered to treat their various wounds. Setting her jaw in determination she approached one of the Whiteman to examine his injuries.

"What is your name?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

"My name is Jack Quinsy miss," he replied after he cleared his throat, "I am one of the leaders from Jamestown."

The native nodded as she carefully looked him over. The bleeding had stopped and his color looked better than it had before. She could tell that he did not need her attention right away.

"You are safe now," she said as she stood up and walked up towards Thomas.

"Nakoma," the young man said as she bent towards his level.

"Thomas," she said after a moment, "I am sorry we are seeing one another under these circumstances."

"It is not your doing," Thomas replied as his eyes went over towards John in the other corner, "Go and check up on him. He got it a lot worse than we all did."

The woman said nothing as she gazed at the young man. She could see a swollen lip and a deep gash to his shoulder. A long cut ran from his forearm to his hand. She watched as he applied pressure to the nasty looking slash. She could also see his ankle was twisted in what looked to be a very painful way. The native sighed in relief as she had seen him put weight on the foot in question thus she knew it was not broken.

"I will bind your foot for you," she said as Thomas shook his head.

"Thomas is right," a young boy from Nakoma's own tribe suddenly spoke, "They beat and slashed us just a little bit however John got.-"

"Enough of that Nootau," the captain sharply interrupted the young boy from across the hut, "Nakoma, you take care of everyone first. I am alright. I have been through a lot worse."

The native woman did not heed his words as she walked over and knelt by her friend's side. Though the light was far from ideal, Nakoma could see that he was not as well off as he tried to seem. The wounds looked more severe than what had befallen his fellow comrades. Having more time to look over him she could see a bloody deep wound in his chest along with what looked to be lash marks on his torso.

"John," the woman carefully said as she gingerly touched his shoulder, "Can you take a deep breath for me? I need to see if anything inside of you is misplaced."

She loathed the words as soon as they left her mouth, however she knew she had to ask him to do the action. Her mind went to Pocahontas and it seemed to ground the woman as she gazed at her best friend's husband.

The woman gazed on as he took in a deep breath. Nakoma tried to be quick as she felt for any broken bones in his abdomen as he then slowly exhaled the air in his lungs.

"Nothing appears broken," she said after another moment of touching his upper and part of his lower body, "How did they torture you?"

"They slashed us with knives and hit him a lot," another boy answered as the man beneath her winced. Nakoma looked down at her tan hands that were now covered in John's blood. The native swiftly removed her hands, wiping them on a clean cloth before discarding it and reaching in her bundle for the herbs that she had brought from Tuka's longhouse.

"This will hurt," she softly said as she dabbed a strange mixture on a cloth and placed it over the deep gash in John's chest. The shock of the sudden pain nearly took the captain's breath away as he momentarily recoiled at Nakoma's touch.

"I am so sorry," she said as his eyes briefly closed until the wave of agony past.

"It is alright," he replied as he sighed and Nakoma placed another herb soaked cloth onto the large wound. The native trying to think of anything she could say to keep the exhausted men awake. The woman struggling to hold back the flood of emotions treating the men had arisen within her. For it was not nearly the sight of torture and war that she hated but the fact that her own husband was partially if not fully responsible for it.

"I, I am so very sorry," she said again as she choked back a sob. It would do no good crying right now as she blinked back tired tears of her own. Nakoma blinking in surprise as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Listen to me," John said as she finished placing the last bandage on his front. "This is not your fault. Pocahontas and Powhatan will know that and all of us here know it."

"I fear my actions tonight will be for naught," Nakoma said quietly as with some difficulty she and John were able to turn the captain onto his uninjured side as she tended to his whipped back. The heeler inspecting the wounds she being grateful he would not be able to see her face.

"I know that in a few days you will be better," Nakoma said while beginning to clean the wounds on his back. The cuts were fortunately shallow thus minimum scarring if any was likely and this fact made a small smile spread itself onto her countenance.

"Pocahontas and Powhatan will be here before then," John said as the woman jolted in surprise.

"They will be here in a few days?"

The heeler inquired as she briefly shut her eyes. If what the captain said was true it confirmed her earlier suspicions of what she had told Tuka in his longhouse a short time ago. That time had felt like many hours as her eyes traveled towards the hole in the top of the hut.

"They will be here tomorrow," John answered as he could feel Nakoma's hands trembling, "Powhatan sent us out a day ahead to announce his arrival. Pocahontas is coming to make certain of peace."

Silence reigned in the small hut for what seemed like days as Nakoma took in the message John had just relayed.

"We tried to tell the warriors," Thomas said, "However, they told us that it did not matter. Your new people it seems want war with us."

"I informed them that Jamestown would fight until the last man," Jack continued as the others nodded.

The world felt like it was spinning as Nakoma clutched the cloth to her abdomen. Pocahontas and her original people were coming in just a few hours?

"Are, are you certain?"

"Yes," John responded after a moment's pause, "I think I have a plan to at least temporarily halt what will happen if we do nothing about this situation."

"What idea is that? The village is heavily guarded, there is no way of escape and besides you are to injured.-"

"Nakoma," the captain said through gritted teeth as the woman being addressed started to slowly tend to his wounds again, "I will discuss it with these men. I am sure they will go along with it. My idea does not require an escape. You need to trust me on this."

"Do you know if they are planning to kill us at dawn?" Jack asked as Nakoma shakily cleaned her hands on another cloth.

"I do not think so," she slowly replied as she sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

"I have this handled," he replied, "I am alright now. Thank you for your help Nakoma, I truly do appreciate it. You can tend to the other men."

"John.-"

"Go tend to the others…"

"But John.-"

"Nakoma," his voice held a warning edge to it, "Will you please trust me on this?"

"John… I… What about Pocahontas?..."

Her voice trailed off as he did not reply. The woman exhaled as she got to her feet and approached one of the young boys from her initial tribe.

"Do you know of his idea?" She inquired in her native tongue as the boys shook their heads.

"We all know that John Smith will do anything for the interest of peace," Akando said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I believe he knows what he is doing."

Nakoma gazed at the two boys who could not be any more than thirteen winters as she smiled and nodded her head to show that she agreed with them no matter how hesitant it seemed. It was not that she doubted the captain, it was Hassun and especially his father that truly concerned her.

It only took a few more minutes for the young woman to see to everyone's injuries and even shorter still to fetch them water in order to quench their thirst. Nakoma stood back and surveyed her work before she headed towards the door.

"I hope you know what you are doing John Smith," she said before quickly leaving and heading towards the river in order to wash the feel and smell of blood from her body. The heeler shivering as she made her way towards her own longhouse in the dead of night, she knowing that dawn was just a few hours away from breaking. She also knowing that she had to crawl in to bed and try to sleep so she would not arise the suspicions of her husband. The woman had to slightly smile as she entered her hut, finding Hassun in the exact same position as she had last seen him in. She being thankful to the spirits that he was a heavy sleeper as she huddled up next to him under the thick furs.

The woman had no clue as to tomorrow's events. Nakoma sighed as she murmured a prayer to the spirits above her while the wind blew outside and she fell in to a restless sleep.

..-…-…-End Of Chapter 3..-..-…-…-..-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all!

Here is chapter 4, I hope you will enjoy it! I love reviews, they really keep me writing and truly are very appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own anything.

-….-….-…-..

Chapter 4:

"Will you not eat anything at all?"

Her husband's concerned voice snapped the tired young woman out of her thoughts as she gazed out the top of the hut. The native placed a hand on her stomach, she feeling like she would be sick at any moment with the worry and intense anxiety she felt.

"I am not very hungry," she mumbled as she heard her husband's shuffling feet as he sat down beside her.

"What is wrong?"

He inquired as he gently tilted her face to meet his dark eyes. Nakoma tried to hide a yawn as she lowered her head only for it to be brought up by his hand.

"You do not look so well," he said in a concern tone, "Do you want me to fetch Tuka? You look as if you hardly slept at all. Why do you not just rest here I am sure my father will understand if you are not.-"

"I am fine," Nakoma hurriedly cut him off as she cleared her throat, "I thank you for your concern though."

The man sighed as he softly kissed her, "I am sorry if I was harsh on you last night."

This statement truly caused Nakoma to pause in surprise as she folded her hands in her lap, "Harsh, what do you mean?"

"Nakoma," Hassun gently scolded, "You are no fool. Listen, it is true I do not care for Pocahontas and Powhatan however I know she is your best friend and that she is dear to you. However, it does not excuse her for betraying her people and marrying that…"

Nakoma looked up as Hassun's voice had trailed off for the both of them could hear footsteps approaching from outside.

"Hassun," his father's voice could be heard as the couple got to their feet.

"Yes, father?" The man replied as he unsecured the door and allowed the chief to enter his home.

"The warriors have spotted movement of what looks like to be a party of some sort in the distance," the man said after he had entered, "I have sent Askook and Kanen and I want you to follow suit."

"Yes father," Hassun replied as he straightened, "I will be there in a moment.-"

"You will go now," the older man sharply interrupted his son, "We will go together. Grab a weapon just in case."

Hassun nodded while Nakoma's eyes never left the floor, she knowing exactly what was coming next as fear unlike the woman had ever known gripped her. The reaction was so sudden it caused her to stumble and if it were not for Hassun's steady hand on her shoulder she would have fallen to the ground.

"You are staying here," he whispered after gathering his things and following his father outside. The young woman watched them go, she rushing out of the hut not bothering to secure it as she darted behind the structure. Falling to her knees, the native woman emptied her stomach in to the damp earth as her body shook and tears streamed down her face. The native woman trying to keep her sobs quiet as her stomach heaved one final time and she fell upon the ground exhausted. Placing a hand on her abdomen, Nakoma hating the nausea as well as the fact she had no idea of what was to come between her old tribe and the Massawomack people. The cool wind through the trees slowly began to sooth her as she breathed in the fresh morning air. She knew she would need all of her strength and wit about her if she were to help John and the others prevent an all out war.

"Hey, hey, Koma?"

A small voice greeted her ears as the woman tiredly raised her head from the moist ground.

"Wow," the voice said as Nakoma blinked her eyes in order to see who was speaking to her. A tiny smile lit her face as a little girl peered down at her. She was the daughter of her friend Gaho who had been the first woman to introduce herself when Nakoma had arrived to the tribe.

"You don't look so good," the little girl said as both of them jumped when two horn blasts signaling the arrival of Powhatan and his party rang through the air.

"Did you hear? I think we are getting people to visit us!"

"Yes," Nakoma said slowly as she got to her feet, "Huyana, does your mother know where you are? I am sure she will be looking for you."

The little girl shook her head as Nakoma chuckled, "Let me wash my face and I will take you to her."

It did not take long for Nakoma to clean herself up and to gather in the center of the village along with everyone else.

"I heard our people want war with the whites," Gaho whispered to Nakoma as Huyana went to see some of her friends.

"I hope not," Nakoma replied as the chatter grew louder and Nakoma could see Powhatan and Pocahontas in the distance. The native folded her arms, shivering in the morning air that had so soothed her just moments prior.

"I will be right back," she said to Gaho as she slipped out of the crowd and dashed over towards the prisoner's hut. The woman did not even bother to announce herself as she quickly untied the strings to the door and went inside the structure.

"What is going on?"

Nakoma and John said in unison as Tuka glanced up from his work.

"Tuka," Nakoma said as she quickly recovered from being startled and smiled, "How are they doing?"

"I have given them some clothes," he replied after checking the wound on Thomas's arm, "These men will be fine in a few days."

"All thanks go to Nakoma," John said as he smiled at the medicine man, "Thank you as well Tuka."

The old man gave a tiny nod in return, "You are welcome Captain Smith. I also agree with your plan and think it is a good one. However, I advise you to be extremely vague on your descriptions."

"We will keep that in mind," Jack said as John nodded in agreement. While near the doorway, Nakoma lowered her eyes feeling hurt that the men would not share their plan with her. Especially John Smith, her best friend's husband would not even tell her and now here he was divulging everything to Tuka.

"Powhatan is coming and some warriors went out to meet them," Nakoma said flatly as she swiftly exited the hut. The wife of the future chief made her way over towards the edge of the village, seeing her best friend in the distance she held up her hand in greeting. It did not take long for Powhatan, Pocahontas and some other men from both Jamestown and Powhatan's tribe to fully come in to view.

"I am surprised to see your daughter here," she heard Otaktay say as they neared, "Truly; this is man's business that we must discuss."

"We are here in peace," Powhatan replied back, "Besides; my daughter has not seen her dear friend in many moons."

"I see," the other chief replied as they approached Nakoma.

"Wingapo Powhatan," the woman greeted as she smiled at her former chief.

"Wingapo Nakoma," he greeted with a friendly smile in return, "I trust that you and John have done nothing but speak of my daughter since his arrival."

It was then Nakoma's breath caught in her throat as she saw Tuka leave the hut where the men had been housed and Powhatan's dark eyes sweep over the assembled crowd. The young woman lowering her own gaze as Pocahontas voiced the inevitable question.

"Where is my husband along with the men that have accompanied him?"

"That is what we wish to discuss," Otaktay began as Tuka walked up towards the small group.

"Ah," he started as he looked at chief Powhatan, "It is good to see you my friend. I was just visiting with your son-in-law and the others."

"Why are they not here?" Pocahontas asked again as Nakoma could detect the slight worry in her voice.

'If only you knew.' She thought as Tuka continued speaking.

"I have been treating the men since they have arrived."

"What are you talking about?" Hassun inquired as Nakoma cleared her throat.

"Hassun," she began slowly as Tuka took several steps back, "I have to tell you.-"

"I will go and fetch them," the old medicine man hurriedly cut her off as Hassun's glare turned on his wife.

"What is the meaning of this? What has happened?"

Powhatan questioned in a stern voice as he turned his gaze on Hassun and Otaktay. The older man was about to answer the other chief's query when the sight of John as well as Thomas, Jack, Akando and Nootau made everyone fall silent in shock.

Neither of them being surprised when Pocahontas gave a gasp of horror and rushed forward towards her husband, "What happened to you? What happened to all of you?"

"Who did this?" Powhatan inquired as he sent a scathing look over at the two leaders.

"Powhatan," John hurriedly interrupted as he and the others joined the group, "If it were not for this chief and his son I am certain we would all be dead."

"What?" Pocahontas and Powhatan inquired simultaneously speaking out loud the question that the others would not dare to udder.

"It is true," Jack began, "This other tribe attacked us near the border of the Massawomack's territory. If it were not for these people I am sure we would be dead."

Powhatan fixed his stair on Jack and the others, "Where did this other tribe come from? Did they say why they attacked you?"

"What did they look like? What did they want?" Pocahontas inquired as Hassun gaped in surprise.

"We are not sure of that," Thomas answered as Hassun cleared his throat.

"Perhaps," he began, "Would you all care for something to eat?"

"It is a little before midday," Jack observed as he glanced at the sun's position in the sky.

"Alright," the chief replied as one by one the group went farther in to the village leaving Pocahontas and Nakoma behind. Nakoma glanced at Hassun as he looked back at her, he trying to hide the bewildered look on his face at John's lie.

"I can't believe something like this would happen," Pocahontas said as Nakoma turned her attention back to her friend, "It is lucky that Hassun… I just, you can be certain I am going to talk with John and get every detail of information from him! Any tribe that injures another's people we need to deal with them! I mean, I, I do not want war but an explanation…"

Her voice trailed off as Nakoma sighed, "Pocahontas, can we go for a walk?"

"Do we have to go now? I really need to speak with John.-"

"Pocahontas," Nakoma began, "Please, this will only take a moment. I really need to speak with you."

The native princess paused as she gazed at her friend's uncertain expression before she gave a sigh of her own.

"Alright," she said, "Let's go."

The two friends walked in silence for a time, one wondering just what the other was up to and the other wondering how to tell her best friend that her new people had intentionally harmed her beloved husband and people.

-…-…-..-..End of Chapter 4….-….-…-..-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi all!

Yes, it has been a long time. Over the months I have graduated, taken my licensing exam (which thank goodness I past on my first round.), been trying to find stable work… I know, blah blah real life stuff that gets in the way of updating. However, chapter 5 is here so yea and enjoy!

Kind of a filler chapter here but it is necessary for the plot. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! I love your reviews they really keep this going.

DISCLAIMER: Still nothing belongs to me.

..-..-..-

Chapter 5:

Not a sound was heard in the longhouse as the group of men situated the seating arrangements. Towards the back of the wall sat Otaktay and his son Hassun to his right. It was then sat Powhatan, John, Thomas, Jack, Nootau and Akando along with the rest of Powhatan's small traveling party consisting of a few warriors.

"Would you care for one of my wives to go and fetch us some food?" Otaktay inquired as Powhatan nodded in reply.

It did not take long for a group of women to enter the structure carrying bowls that supported heaping portions of stew, cornbread and fresh vegetables.

"Thank you," John softly spoke as the meal was placed in front of the weary prisoners the captain quietly instructing his group to eat slowly as they had not been given any sort of food for many hours. The man knowing that they could get ill if they ate as fast as they all would have wanted at that moment.

"We are still recovering," John answered Powhatan's questioning look as they all began to eat.

"I am sure that I can speak for all of us when I say that your hospitality is greatly appreciated," Powhatan said after tasting the food.

'Some hospitality.' John could not resist the thought as he gingerly bit in to a piece of bread wincing as the man shifted his position on the floor.

"You are welcome," Hassun replied as another period of silence stretched between them.

"Tell me Great Powhatan," Otaktay began, "How has trading been with the whites? I trust you have not had any backsliding from them?"

"None at all," the chief responded, "They have given all that they said they would have since the marriage between my daughter Pocahontas and Captain John Smith has taken place."

The man being spoken of nearly outwardly groaned as he loathed these official reasons for the wedding ceremony between him and his wife. John sighed as he thought of her, he already longing to hold her and speak about how much he missed and how much he loved her. Until then, he would have to sit and endure the diplomacy of it all when it came to this tribe.

"Ah, how long has it been now?"

"It has been nearly two years," he answered.

"I see," the man continued, "Yet, no child has been born to bond you even closer."

"Watch your tongue," Powhatan snapped, "That is my daughter that you speak about."

"My apologies Chief Powhatan. On another topic of discussion, what are you trading with them?" Otaktay inquired as Hassun cleared his throat.

"Father, I do believe that.-"

"What type of things do you trade with the white settlers?"

Hassun sighed as this was a subject of conversation at every gathering between Powhatan and his father. Like always, Hassun knew what the reaction would be.

"We give them furs from our riverbanks," Powhatan began, "We have also supplied them with seeds of corn, beans and other vegetables in order that the settlement may survive. In return they have given us peace, protection, beads and other jewelry from their homeland as well as pots, metal and medicines."

"I see they have not given you any weapons."

A moment of silence fell between everyone until Powhatan replied, "What is the need for weapons when there is no war?"

"No war with the whites," Otaktay quipped, "Forgive me for being so bold in speaking to you however I think that you are quite foolish to trust them so easily. If they were to suddenly attack you no two people would be able to stop that. You should know you need to defend yourself."

"Well then," Powhatan said after a moment's pause, "What is the reason Hassun married one of our tribe's women when she would have been just as happy to have stayed in her own homeland. Since as you say, no two people could stop a skirmish if one should occur."

"This is true," Otaktay said, "However, I have no interest in attacking you nor do I have such powerful weapons to do it with. I am sure death would be the only reward one would get from attacking your tribe since I am certain the whites would come to your aid."

"Yes," Jack spoke, "We would offer any assistance if needed."

"So, you see…"

At this, Otaktay allowed his voice to trail off before he continued, "Unless, you were outnumbered."

"Father," Hassun began tentatively for he knew the game that the old chief was playing, "I need to urgently speak with someone. May I be excused?"

The man nodded his approval as the younger stood, "Tell Tuka I need him to come with the medicine."

"Yes, father," Hassun replied as he nodded towards chief Powhatan and the others before exiting the structure.

-.-.-.-.-…-

"We trusted them!" Pocahontas's irate voice rang out as her friend tried to hush the woman in front of her.

"I know… That is why I stopped it. I promise to you on our friendship I had no idea it was your husband and people that they had captured."

Nakoma placed a hand on Pocahontas's shoulder as the other woman paced, her dark eyes narrowed in a look that she had rarely seen on her childhood friend; anger.

"When my father finds out…"

"That is why your husband lied. He doesn't want war and when you calm down you know that you do not want that as well. Also, Hassun told me that the tribes to the north and west will come together with the Massawomacks in order to fight with.-"

"In order to fight with us? Nakoma, does not Hassun and his oh so wonderful father realize that.-"

It was Nakoma that interrupted the conversation by holding up a hand, "My father-in-law does not want war with the Powhatan people. He wishes for it with the Jamestown settlers. I know Hassun longs for the white devils to be out of our midst forever…"

The woman sighed as her eyes traveled towards the sky above them she recalling her husband's words from the night before. A night that seemed to have been years prior.

"War with Jamestown means war with us," Pocahontas stated matter of fact, "He knows that."

Nakoma nodded sadly, "Once Hassun finds out what I have done…"

"We will protect you," Pocahontas stated emphatically as she grasped the younger woman by her shoulders, "I will protect you. I am forever grateful. John and I will not let anyone harm you."

"I went against everything… I went against all that I have been taught about not only being an obedient wife but a member of my… A member of these people…"

The native woman allowed her fears and cries to be released as she felt the supportive arms of her best friend around her form. It was in the clearing surrounded by the tall oak trees that Nakoma finally felt safe in letting go of all the anxiety and self loathing this situation had caused within her being.

"It will be alright," Pocahontas comforted her friend, "After all, you are speaking with the woman who isn't exactly known for going with traditional tribal values."

The other woman could not help but smile at that fact.

-…-..-..-End of Chapter 5…-..-..-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi all!

It is finally here. I promise to ALL of you John Smith/Pocahontas shippers (myself included!) that there will be some fluffy, heart-to-heart and long overdue interaction between the couple in the next chapter. This just seemed a good place to end it for the moment. Chapter 7 should be quickly on its way because I've recently gotten a lot of inspiration for this story. As always, if anyone has any suggestions, ideas, thoughts and such feel free to leave them in a review or send me a private message. Reviews keep this going and I motivated for sure! I really appreciate them so much!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

-..-..-..-.-

Chapter 6:

"Where is she?"

A young warrior jumped in surprise as Hassun stormed into the prisoner's hut where they had been kept the night before, "Where is Nakoma?"

It took a moment for one of the men to quickly answer, "I don't know I saw her go with Pocahontas."

The future leader sighed, "They could be anywhere by this time."

"I am certain Nakoma would not leave our land," the man stated as Hassun folded his arms across his chest. A moment of silence fell in the hut before the man spoke again.

"If I may be so bold Hassun you were the one that ordered us to release the men and treat them before your father were to have them executed…-"

"Why would I do that? Where did you hear that ridiculous order?"

Kanen, one of the best warriors replied, "Nakoma commanded us to release them. She said the command came directly from you and that the reason…-"

"I don't care about the ludicrous reason she gave! The point is that you, all of you disobeyed me and my father. You listened to a woman! A foreign woman at that! I should have you all beaten right along with her! What evil spirit possessed you to!-"

"Hassun," the man was interrupted by a voice coming from the entrance. He took a deep breath in order to calm himself before he turned to face whoever would intrude.

"What is it?" He snapped as he glared at the visitor in the doorway.

"I am here to inquire if your father needs his medicine or if he is skipping it today," Tuka stated flatly as he was careful not to farther enrage the young man.

"Yes," the warrior replied as he turned to face his men once more.

"Hassun," Tuka began as he entered the hut, "If I may speak I must say that your wife's actions last night were very wise. Although she did disobey you and I am certain you will deal with her insubordination her tactic to grant us more time in order to gather the men we will need for this has succeeded."

The other scoffed, "She did not do it to stop the pending war she did it to save Pocahontas's husband. You are a fool if you believe otherwise."

"Young man," Tuka's eyes narrowed, "I am warning you to listen. I am advising you to not only hear from the warriors you have under your control but to listen to the earth. Hear the wind and your heart for I fear you are losing sight of them. I can feel it; do not be so quick for war. I believe the events of last night were an opportunity for.-"

"Tuka…"

"These pale ones will not leave."

He then exited the hut as Hassun cleared his throat and blinked at the empty space that the old medicine man had just occupied.

"We must do something," Kanen said as Hassun nodded, "That old man is speaking in riddles. He tells us Nakoma was successful in getting us more time and then he is telling us not to fight."

"One thinks he should vacate his position," another man snickered.

"I am going to find them," the future leader firmly stated as he left the structure and headed in to the forest as thoughts swirled in his head. On one hand he had his father who was very persuasive in rallying the men for battle and he was a man that truly knew how to lead in all situations. However, Hassun knew that more pale ones would soon be entering the lands that separated the two tribes thus pushing his people beyond the ancient boundaries. Yet, if the tribes to the north, east and west could band together and defeat the Powhatans along with the white settlers to the south than perhaps things could return to normal and better than before.

"Yes," the man thought out loud as he neared a grove of oak trees where he could see two figures in the distance, "Yes, this war is for the greater good unless…"

It was the issue of weapons and resources that crossed the young warrior's mind as he neared the couple in the clearing.

-..-..-

Nakoma wrung her hands nervously, "Apparently you are not hearing or understanding what I am saying to you. These people want to fight."

"Listen to me," Pocahontas started as she paced, "If my father can work a peace treaty with the settlers I am certain that we could perhaps reform the treaty where it includes the Massawomacks. All we need is a little compromise and…-"

The native woman's voice trailed off as a figure stepped out of the trees and faced the two friends

"I do not feel that women should be discussing such a topic."

"You," Pocahontas snapped as the woman glared at the man that now stood in front of them, "How dare you!-"

As quick as lightning flashes across the sky the younger woman held the other's arm in order to keep her from striking the man, "My friend please remember what we just talked about."

"Yes," Hassun mocked, "Are you not called the lady of peace? Or, is that only for the pale ones?"

"The pale ones did not try to kill my husband," Pocahontas angrily retorted.

Nakoma lowered her eyes as she softly questioned, "What were you thinking?"

"You," he snapped as his cold gaze fixed on her, "Hold your tongue."

"Is that how you speak to your wife?"

The man's expression became more irate as he moved closer towards Pocahontas, "You need to mind your own business."

"Hassun," Nakoma began as she released her friend's arm while taking a step towards her husband, "If I were you I would watch how you talk to Pocahontas. After all, you tried killing her husband and his companions who were coming in peace. What do you think Powhatan would do if he found out that his son-in-law and others were attacked by our tribe instead of a fictitious one?"

"This has nothing to do with you! You should have stayed out of it!"

"No!" Nakoma's shout surprised them all as a period of silence fell between the three people in the clearing.

"No," she shook her head before continuing, "This has everything to do with me. This has everything to do with us. Hassun please, I am begging you to reconsider what you are thinking of doing. If not for me for…"

The woman lowered her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I am doing this for you," her husband said as he neared her under Pocahontas's watchful gaze, "If we cannot eradicate these demons from our lands there will come a time we will not have anything to place our foot upon. You are part of my people."

"I can promise you that will not happen.-"

"Hassun," Nakoma quickly interjected as his glare settled on the older woman.

"No," he moved closer, "I have something to say to you. I tolerate you because you are Nakoma's best friend. However, I do not do any sort of business with traitors."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you have to ask it is not worth answering. Nakoma and I are going back to the village."

"No, I do not understand what you are getting at. The reason the Powhatans have a successful treaty with the whites is the same basis for why we have such an agreement with you."

"That is not the same. Nakoma let us go now."

The man harshly said as he turned and walked a few steps while the woman glanced between the two of them.

"H-Hassun please just think of a possible treaty. That is all I desire from you. I know why your convictions are so strong but my husband…-"

"Nakoma…"

"You are not your father."

"I am the future leader of the Massawomack people," he stated matter of fact as a determined expression lit his countenance.

"Yes you are," the woman stated as she moved closer towards the warrior, "You are smart, kind, loyal, an excellent fighter and persuasive. You desire only the best for your people."

Pocahontas gazed on in amazement as Nakoma touched his cheek, "A leader must have all these attributes and yet you are lacking an essential quality."

"What is that?" He inquired as Nakoma sighed.

"It is the ability to make your own decisions."

"You better watch yourself," Hassun sharply replied, "I realize why you did what you did for you are a compassionate woman and I know you deeply care for Pocahontas. However, you and I have a lot to talk about."

Nakoma glanced back at her childhood friend, "I will be alright. You should go and find John."

"Nakoma… I do not want to leave you with…-"

"I will be fine," the younger woman began as she neared her friend. After giving her a quick hug she whispered, "He won't hurt me."

"We will go back to the village together," Hassun said as a tiny smile crossed Nakoma's face.

"Alright," Pocahontas said as she followed the couple. The native woman trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in her heart that seemed to increase with every step.

-..-..-..—End of chapter 6..-..-..-..-


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi all!

Here is chapter 7. A nice long one for my faithful and patient readers. You all most definitely deserve it!

I take any reviews, comments and suggestions. I really appreciate all of them. I'm also going to start replying, if there is contact information to the readers that leave reviews. I think I really should start doing that as many of the authors seem to reply to the people that comment.

I hope you will enjoy and thank you for your reviews they are so greatly appreciated!

P.S. I did do some research on how men would punish their wives if they had done something wrong. Unfortunately, the only facts came from the Native Americans from the western part of the United States. Not the eastern part where this story takes place.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of Pocahontas. Disney and history have the rights to everything lol…

-…-…-

Chapter 7:

The walk back to the village seemed to take hours as the trio spoke no words to one another. Pocahontas's stride easily matched Hassun's for she refused to walk behind the future leader. The woman feeling very incensed that innocent men along with her husband were treated like prisoners of war instead of the peaceful party announcing Powhatan's arrival.

Children ran and played across the wide fields that surrounded the village as the three people finally stepped into its borders. Pocahontas and Nakoma followed Hassun as he made his way towards the hut that housed his father, Chief Powhatan and the other men that accompanied him.

"Be sure to lower your eyes when you are around my father. After all, you are a visitor."

"I thought you said I am Nakoma's best friend?" Pocahontas sarcastically retorted her not being able to hide the satisfied smirk on her face as the man turned away and hurriedly moved into the longhouse.

It was merely in the interest of peace that Pocahontas lowered her eyes when the two women followed the future leader into the structure. Nakoma silently watched her husband take his place among the men while Pocahontas discreetly caught John's eye.

"I believe that concludes the meeting for now," Otaktay said, "Would any of you care to do some fishing with me and my warriors? We could make it a friendly contest if you like."

"As long as it is friendly," Powhatan replied with a slight chuckle while a somewhat fixed smile crossed his face, "Who would like to join me?"

Several murmurs of agreement went through the crowd as Otaktay's gaze fell on John Smith who sat leaning against a wall, "You are not coming?"

"With all due respect chief Otaktay I feel I have other matters that I must attend to."

"Ah," he said as he glanced over at Pocahontas and then back at John giving the younger man a knowing look before exiting the hut. It did not take long for the others to follow leaving Nakoma, Hassun, Pocahontas and John alone. As the captain made to stand the sudden shift of movement caused his clothing to rub on the fresh wound on his chest. A dark stain began to spread across the shirt he was wearing as his hand quickly covered the spot.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied moving a few steps forward, "Could I see Nakoma for a moment? The wound seems to have reopened and…-"

"You are bleeding!" Pocahontas inhaled sharply as she approached her husband. The stain had started spreading farther across his chest as the shirt could no longer hide what was beneath his hand.

"I am fine," John began as his eyes met Nakoma's gaze, "If you could get the herbs and quickly treat it I will be alright."

"I will do it," Pocahontas emphatically stated as she turned towards her friend, "Tell me where they are located so as I can fetch them."

"No," John firmly spoke as he placed his free hand on Pocahontas's shoulder, "Nakoma can do it and besides she…-"

His wife quickly interjected, "Where are they?"

"They are in my hut. I will go and get them."

"Alright," John said as he nodded and Nakoma swiftly left. An uncomfortable silence followed as Pocahontas placed one of her hands securely over the stain on John's shirt.

"Oh, spirits," she softly murmured while John gently touched her hair.

"I am alright. I have been through much worse. I will have Nakoma fix it and it will be fine."

Pocahontas shook her head, "You are my husband. I will treat you."

"No," the captain firmly shook his head, "Nakoma has seen the wounds. She knows what she is doing."

The native woman let out an irritated breath, "Are you insinuating that I do not know what I am doing?"

"Well, Nakoma has training in this sort of matter."

A moment of silence fell between the couple as Pocahontas gave a sigh of exasperation, "My father is best friends with Kekata as I have previously stated. I know some heeling and how Nakoma will fix the wound on your chest. I can just as easily do it. What are you smirking at?!"

The man could not help the slight chuckle that left his lips as her glaring gaze fixed on his face, "When did you say that Kekata is best friends with your father and that you knew some of his remedies?"

"I said it a few moments ago," Pocahontas slowly spoke as if she were talking to a small child instead of her husband.

"No," John replied, "You did not say anything about that."

"Yes, well, I meant to point it out but you started bleeding and… I do not understand why you are not taking this injury.-"

Uncaring of Hassun's presence just a few feet away, John leaned his head down pressing his mouth against his wife's. This action made her gasp in surprise as the captain grinned taking the advantage to deepen the kiss.

Though it had only been a few days since they had kissed like this the man did not realize how much he had missed her. The warmth and willingness of her mouth to the softness of her cheek as he cupped it in his free hand. Though the pain of his wound was feeling worse, the captain knew he would forgo anything in the world for a moment like this. Especially when she started to faintly respond to his touch and a soft sigh that was meant for his ears only left her lips.

As the need for air became apparent John pulled away saying in a breathless tone, "Oh, darling, I love you, I have missed you so."

He did not give her a chance to respond as his mouth claimed her in a searing kiss his free hand moving to caress the strands of hair that framed her face. As she said his name the man took in a sharp breath and as if cold water had been thrown on the couple they were thrust back in to the present time.

A period of time that found them standing in an enemy's longhouse with that said enemy's possible leader staring at them. Though the look was fleeting the captain could not help but smirk at the shocked expression on the warrior's face.

"Well," Hassun cleared his throat, "Pocahontas you should listen to your husband and allow Nakoma to take care of him. I think you are completely overstepping your boundaries as a wife."

"My boundaries as a wife?" Pocahontas required her eyes narrowed.

"Hassun," John quickly interjected before the situation got out of hand, "She is just concerned for my well-being."

"Yes," she replied, "If it were not for you I would not have to overstep my boundaries."

Hassun scoffed, "I doubt it is the first time and I am certain it will not be the last."

"We take care of one another," John explained.

"Let Nakoma look after your wounds since she is trained in medicine."

"Exactly," John agreed as his face slowly widened in to a smile, "We agree on something. I think peace talks can begin."

A grunt of pain was heard as Pocahontas slightly shoved him, "Why are you not taking this more seriously? You could have been killed!"

"I am darling It is just…"

Before John could finish his statement the native woman rounded on the warrior her eyes blazing, "This is your fault! Look what you have done to him! You had no reason!"

"It was not my idea to attack those men," Hassun said as Nakoma slipped in to the longhouse, "Besides, these people are not like us! You and your father might be stupid enough to believe that they are keeping peace however…-"

"Oh, please allow me to say whose idea it was," Pocahontas angrily began as she moved towards Hassun.

"Pocahontas! Hassun! Stop it!" Nakoma yelled startling the two as she walked forward her arms carrying the bundle of needed supplies.

"My marriage," Pocahontas continued slowly as she took a deep breath in order to control her emotions, "John and I got married in order to maintain the peace between the white settlers and my people. The same exact reason you and her got married. Why is that so difficult for you to understand? Why can you not implement the same with the settlers?"

"Here," Nakoma interrupted as she shoved the supplies in to her friend's arms, "This is everything."

A sigh left Pocahontas's lips as she walked towards the door until Hassun's voice halted her movement.

"You can do it here. I need to speak with Nakoma in our hut. You will have privacy."

A tense expression crossed the woman's face while her friend nodded her head. Nakoma's dark eyes seemingly trying to implore her to not argue.

"Very well," the native princess replied as she set the bundle onto the ground and went over where a stack of soft furs were piled. It did not take long to organize them in to a comfortable spot for John to recline as she straightened from her task and eyed the three people that were watching her.

"What are you gazing at?" she inquired as John shook his head and the other couple left the spacious dwelling. As Pocahontas gazed at her friend while the other secured the structure her eyes drifted towards her husband's figure.

"Come here," she began as she situated the bandages and herbs.

"Can you say it like that once I am heeled?" John chuckled as he carefully lay on the furs.

An infuriated sound left Pocahontas's lips as she slammed down the basket that she had been holding and knelt by John's side.

"You think all of this is a joke?" she inquired through gritted teeth as she withdrew a knife and promptly cut the shirt's fabric.

"W-What?" John stammered in pain as she none to gently pulled the shirt away from the open wound.

"Here you are laughing and smiling like this is no big deal! Laughing and grinning like I expected to find you like this and…"

Her hands trembled as her eyes filled with tears. Tears for her people, her injured husband and the loveless marriage of her best friend. Irate tears for John did not seem to care of the ramifications of the situation.

"It is merely…-"

"Oh, love," John breathed as he reached in order to wipe the droplets off of her cheek, "I am so sorry."

The woman didn't answer as she looked at her hands now sticky with his blood. She quickly washed them on a clean cloth before bringing out the first herb and soaking the bandage in the mixture.

"Look at me," John softly commanded.

There was no reply as she placed the first bandage on the wound and took in a sharp breath as John flinched.

"Look at me," he ordered with a bit more authority in his voice as her dark eyes finally met his blue before she gathered more of the medicine.

"Stop," the man tried again as a second dressing was securely placed over the large wound. After the shock of the pain subsided John grabbed her wrists before she could fix up another bandage.

"I, I am sorry Pocahontas. I just, well, this is not easy for me to say… I did not want you to see me like this."

"See you like this? This is not your fault," Pocahontas quietly responded as she looked in to his eyes.

All mirth was gone as a deep sigh left him while he gazed at her, "I, I didn't make the announcement of our arrival on time. Powhatan said as soon as you set foot on their land let them know you are there by a horn blast. It wasn't until a half a mile in to the boarders that I remembered and signaled our arrival. Not a minute went by until these warriors flew out of the bushes and dropped from the trees and we were surrounded. I tried to explain… All of us did try to tell them and whenever I could get a word in I… Well, I was hit."

"It doesn't matter. You came in peace and they should have listened to you."

The captain's body seemed to sag under the weight of his guilt, shame and pride as he gradually spoke, "When I was bound to the torturing post I thought of you and how I was so glad you didn't have to witness it. I made a mistake and we all are paying for it. I should have known better seeing as I have been in more dangerous situations than that and…-"

"You are here," Pocahontas said as she freed her hands, "You are here and will be alright. We all make mistakes. You tried to apologize and they didn't hear it."

Another bandage was placed on his abdomen as she continued, "I will always love you. The men respect you and my father thinks the world of you. I am certain even my father has made bad judgment calls."

"I love you," the captain softly said as the last dressing was placed and Pocahontas cleaned the area.

"Have you slept at all?" she inquired as a yawn escaped his lips.

"A little," he mumbled as the native woman lovingly smiled at him. It did not take her long to move onto the furs next to him as she snuggled up to his uninjured side.

"Are you alright? How are the cuts on your back?"

John raised an eyebrow at her query, "How did you know about that?"

"Nakoma told me everything," Pocahontas answered as she kissed him, "How are they?"

"They are sore but not horribly so," he replied as she kissed him again, "Please don't stop doing that."

"What am I doing?" Pocahontas innocently asked trying to abate some of the tension in the room as she pillowed her head on his shoulder. The man could not help but burry his face in her hair and breathe in the scent that still drove him mad.

"I am suddenly feeling better," he whispered as Pocahontas chuckled.

"I disagree," she replied as she cleared her throat, "I will see in a few weeks time how you are doing and then…"

"You are mine for the entire evening. I do not care if I have to take you to grandmother willow in order for us to be alone."

"Do you promise?" Pocahontas asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

A searing kiss was his answer as they relaxed against the comfortable furs. As the kiss gradually ebbed they rested with their foreheads pressed together.

"I take that as a yes. You must get some sleep now."

The woman lightly brushed her lips over his forehead as she felt him relax against her. It was not long until his breathing was even and Pocahontas took to staring out of the hole in the top of the hut.

She should have known that her husband's earlier words and actions were just a veneer in order to hide the guilt, pride and self loathing he was currently feeling. However, his story also made her even more furious than before for her people would never have treated a mistake like that. The sad thing was that the cycle of violence would not be unbroken with Hassun's father being the leader. A bad feeling began to settle in to her heart as her husband slept next to her he softly moaning as he had shifted.

"Hush," Pocahontas soothed as she caressed his face and he relaxed once again.

-…-..-

Things were not as peaceful as Nakoma stoked the fire in her and Hassun's longhouse as he stood against a wall with his arms folded.

"Well," Nakoma looked up at the slight uncertainty in his voice, "I have to punish you. I cannot afford to have a wife who just does whatever she wants regardless of her people's and husband's wishes."

Though she did not doubt he meant every word, the coldness and anger that she would expect to be in his tone was not there. His voice almost sounded flat, as if he was resigned to his task of punishing her.

"Turn around," Hassun said while Nakoma sighed and wiped a hand across her eyes before doing so, "Let down your hair."

Nakoma thickly swallowed as her hands reached to untie the braid that she had done earlier that morning. The young woman did not even bother to plead her case. She knew it would not do any good to argue with her husband. She also suspected that he was going to cut her hair in such a way that the entire village would know she had displeased him. On the other hand Nakoma knew he could do a lot worse such as beat or scar her in a way that she and no one would forget what she had done in disobeying Hassun.

The woman tried not to tense as she heard him approach her from behind and felt his hand grasp the loose strands of her hair. She felt his hand trace around her neck gathering any pieces that escaped his initial grab. The silence was broken as Hassun's knife slid out from the protective sheath that he always wore.

The stillness was not broken however as Nakoma felt the tug on her hair. Yet the sound of a knife cutting did not happen. If he was trying to make her nervous Nakoma knew it was working as she tried hard not to fidget.

"Hassun?" Nakoma ventured after a few moments.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"What are you talking about?" Nakoma tentatively asked.

"When you said that I do not make any choices unless I consult my father first."

A sigh left her lips as she carefully contemplated her words, "I just meant that as a future leader you have to make decisions on your own."

The air was heavy with the tension that her comment undoubtedly brought. However, Nakoma tried to always speak honestly when it came to the people around her.

"I see," Hassun replied as he tugged on her tresses once more.

Still Nakoma waited as the seconds felt like hours and the anxiety built. The woman took in a breath wishing she could see her husband's expression as he played with her hair. A nearly imperceptible sigh left his lips as she heard the knife fall to the ground and Hassun slowly turned her so that they now stood face to face.

"I," he began as he cleared his throat and his dark eyes moved to a point that was behind them before returning to meet Nakoma's pensive gaze, "I… well…"

"What is it?" Nakoma gently encouraged as he tightened his hold on her small frame.

"I do not want to be like my father in all things. Although I do not like the whites, I tolerate Pocahontas for your happiness I am starting to see that perhaps our interactions could be slightly different. I will not treat you harshly when it comes to your disobedience in this matter. Like I previously said I understand why you did what you did for you are a kind woman. However, do not disobey me again. Do not get involved with things that are not your business."

A moment of silence followed as Nakoma expected him to release her and go about his day. Yet when he did not she hesitantly placed an arm around him.

"Thank you," she whispered as a wave of relief washed over her. She leaned against him as he drew her even closer and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"May I ask you something?"

"Go on," Hassun replied.

"Will you at least think of a possible peace agreement between the whites?"

"Nakoma," he began a warning edge to his voice, "We have been through this."

"Do you really want to go to war? Do you enjoy killing that much?"

"I would do anything to protect you, my family and my people," he said a determined look on his countenance.

"I understand that," Nakoma continued as he nodded, "However, if there is another way… Something other than war to protect our land would you consider it?"

"I am not the chief."

"You will be. I am only asking that whenever you are will you consider another way."

"I cannot make that final decision as of yet," Hassun explained, "I could try to bring it up with my father however I do not think that would do any good."

A smile lit Nakoma's face as she hugged him, "Thank you. That is all I wanted to know."

The husband and wife stood holding one another in the middle of their longhouse as calmness seemed to surround them. The tension and anxiety seem to have flown out of the room as the native woman felt she was able to properly breathe.

"What changed your mind?"

Hassun sighed again, "I started realizing some things."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps," Hassun chose his words carefully, "The whites are not as different as you and I."

-.-..-End of Chapter 7..-.-.-


End file.
